Some Sort of Miracle
by yourSECRETKEEPER
Summary: Lily Evans hates the holidays. The only thing worse than being stuck at Hogwarts alone for the holidays is being stuck at Hogwarts with James Potter for the holidays. James vows to make it Lily's best break ever but she wont easily convinced. L/J oneshot


Here's a belated Christmas present to all! I figured it's best to wait till Boxing Day when we're all sad because the holidays are over. I kind of got carried away, it's 23 pages on Microsoft word. And if anyone needs Christmas cheer I highly suggest watching the movie Love Actually. Hopefully this cheers everyone up!

* * *

The Holiday season is a time of joy. It's the time to spread happiness. To give and receive. To love and be loved. To be with your family. To be with your friends. During the holidays everyone is nice and kind and warm-hearted. There is joy in the air and you can't help but smile. The holidays are the most wonderful time of the year.

What a load of crap.

I mean honestly, the holidays are just another reminder of dysfunctional families, seriously bad friends, and how alone we are in this world. I hate the stupid holidays. What makes them worse is that everyone tries to pretend that the holidays are a time of joy. But deep down inside they know that the holiday season is just as miserable as the rest of the year. Everyone is just too scared to admit. But I'm not.

Perhaps I'm a bit biased. I, Lily Evans, am a self-proclaimed cynic. But I am a realist and I can see through the smoke curtain that this stupid time of the year tries to sell. And this time the holidays are going to be the worst they've ever been. The people who have the nerve to call themselves my friends are abandoning me over break and forcing me to spend two weeks with James bloody Potter all by myself.

I still don't know how it's possible that James and myself are the only two Gryffindors staying at school over break but it's true. Stupid karma. If I hadn't given that fanged frisbee I confiscated from that Slytherin to Mary I wouldn't be in this predicament. However, karma likes to bite me in the ass. And as punishment for giving Mary that bloody frisbee the world is forcing me to spend my holidays in the company of James bloody Potter.

James Potter is perhaps the one person in this entire school that rubs me the wrong way. I'm usually a pretty nice girl. Most of the time I can get along with everybody reasonably well. But ever since my first year at Hogwarts Potter has been the bane of my existence.

Last year my annoyance with Potter reached it's peak. Fifth year was a bad time for me. I was all stressed out thanks to the OWLS and Potter just doesn't know when to quit. I can't even count the number of times I screamed at him last year. So this year Alice made me promise to try and be nicer to the guy. So far I've stayed true to my word. I've only yelled at Potter four times. And each of those four times he absolutely deserved it. We get along better now but I still can't say that we're friends. And therefore these next to weeks are going to be very, very awkward. And to make things worse I've actually gotten him a gift this year.

"I reckon you shouldget him a gift," Mary Macdonald suggested three days before Christmas. She was about to leave with the rest of the school save five other six other students and myself, to board the Hogwarts Express back home.

"You have got to be kidding me," I replied rolling my eyes.

"I'm dead serious Lils. You are the only Gryffindors staying. It'll be so awkward if you don't!" Mary pointed out.

"We're not exactly friends. Besides what if I get him something and he doesn't get me anything. Then it will be even more awkward!" I retaliated.

"Lily, the guy has gotten you a gift every Christmas for the past five years. I'm thinking he's going to get you one this year too. Especially since you've actually had a handful of civil conversations this year," Mary declared.

"I'm only being nice to him for purely selfish reasons," I reminded her. "If I don't tame my temper Dumbledore wont even consider me at the end of the year when he's picking Head Girl."

"Yes I know. You've said that at least twenty times this month," Mary complained. "I think you enjoy James's company sometimes." I just glared at her.

"Regardless, I still think you need to get him a gift," Mary told me.

"It's two days till Christmas Eve. I can't just conjure a gift out of thin air. It's too late," I replied smugly.

"Excuses excuses," Mary said waving her hand through the air.

"Seriously I'll be stuck in this castle all break and therefore unable to get Potter a gift," I insisted.

"Relax I've got your back. I'll send you something tomorrow that you can give him," she said confidently.

"I hate you," I glowered at her.

"You'll thank me later," she persisted.

"That's doubtful," I shot back at her.

So, that brings me to today, Christmas Eve. When I was a little girl Christmas Eve was my favorite day of the year. I can still remember the eager anticipation in which I spent the entire night, just imagining what sorts of presents I would get the next day. This Christmas Eve however, I have spent all day shut up in the library doing homework. I finished all the work I'd been assigned to do over break. Which means I'll have to get a head start on what we will be learning next term if I want to keep myself occupied over the next two weeks. On the bright side I will be very much ahead of the rest of my classmates when school starts up again. I will have to face the rest of the students who elected to stay at Hogwarts over break eventually but for now I have my safe haven in the library.

"Evans are you in here?!" a voice called out. Oh I know that voice. Why oh why did James Potter have to ruin my peaceful solitude in the library.

"Yes," I replied coldly.

"Er, well I just wanted to tell you I'm going to dinner," he said walking around a bookcase and coming into my view. Why on earth Potter thought his dining schedule would be of any use to me I did not know.

"Well that's very interesting," I replied sarcastically. James just looked at me for a moment or two. And I just looked back at him. It was very awkward to say the least.

"Well I've never stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays before but Remus said that we're all supposed to eat our meals together…instead of whenever we feel like it like we do the rest of the year," Potter kept talking.

"Yes that's right," I replied.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come to dinner…since we're supposed to eat together and all," he said. The idea of walking to dinner with James Potter was not very appealing to me. But he had a point. We were going to be eating dinner together and we were coming from the same location…so it made perfect sense for him to ask if I wanted to come along. I suddenly felt a little stupid.

"Alright then. Just give me a minute," I told him hastily throwing my books back into my school bag. I didn't look at James to see his reaction but when I looked back up after packing my bad he was looking at me with a peculiar expression. "What?" I asked. It suddenly occurred to me that he probably hadn't expected me to actually say yes. He was probably just asking to be nice. Oh well, what's done is done.

"Nothing—Do you want to go back up to the common room and drop your bag off?" Potter asked shaking his head a little as his expression returned to a more normal one.

"Nah it's alright I don't want us to have to go out of the way," I answered.

"It's not really a big deal," James shrugged.

"Ok then. I'll make it quick," I assured him. And together we set out from the library back to Gryffindor tower. For awhile neither of us said anything. I felt rather awkward but Potter looked at ease. He never seemed tense, or nervous, or stressed out; he was always perfectly comfortable in every situation. It just wasn't fair.

"Watch out!" he suddenly yelled grabbing me by the back of my robes and jerking me back. While I was mentally ranting about Potter and his lack of awkwardness I'd almost walked into a suit of armor.

"Thanks," I mumbled blushing. Stupid red hair, made me blush all the time…even when I wasn't embarrassed. "I don't usually walk into things," I felt the need to point out. Potter just chuckled.

"It's no big deal," he laughed. "Just watch where you're-" and as he was warning me my foot got taught on a loose tile and I tripped. I didn't fall all the way down but I still stumbled significantly. "walking." He finished with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny," I replied dryly. My cheeks were now the color of a tomato.

"I never would have marked you down as clumsy Evans," Potter said.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed. "I don't know what's wrong with me today." Potter just laughed to himself as if he were enjoying some sort of private joke. Luckily, we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady without any other incidents.

"Password?" she prompted.

"Finite," Potter said. The portrait swung forward to allow us entrance to the common room. "I'll wait here," he said to me. I nodded and then ran up to the girls dormitory. I threw my bag onto Alice's bed. She wouldn't mind. And took off my robe. James wasn't wearing his and I didn't want to feel silly. Instead I grabbed a blue jumped out of my trunk and ran a brush through my hair. A quick glance in the mirror told me I looked presentable. It's not that I am the kind of person who dresses up but seeing as dinner was only going to be the a handful of professors and seven students people were bound to notice if I looked like a slob. I ran hastily down the stairs, tripped on the shoelace of my trainer, righted myself on the banister, and joined Potter back in the common room.

"That was quick," he said sounding vaguely impressed. I just shrugged my shoulders in reply.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded and held the portrait out of the way allowing me to pass through before him. I stuttered my thanks and made sure not to trip on the way out.

"What do they usually serve for Christmas Eve dinner?" Potter asked me as we made our way down to the Great Hall.

"Nothing special," I said offhandedly. "It depends on how many people there are. Since there's such a small number this year we'll probably get something nice. Less for them to cook so the house-elves take their time to make things extra special."

"Hmm, that sounds good," he said. "What do you usually eat?" I was surprised by his questions but I tried not to let it show in my face.

"I have a soft spot for the chicken," I admitted with a shrug. "And usually I have a bowl of soup."

"What kind of soup?" again his question took me by surprise.

"Chicken noodle," I told him.

"Simple," he said with a grin.

"I like things simple," I replied. We walked for a bit in silence but this time it wasn't awkward. "I'd watch out for the desert though," I warned him.

"Why?" Potter asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, since it's a small gathering the house-elves let some of the staff contribute…Hagrid likes to add in his own desert. I'm sure you've had his rock cakes before. Not so much cake as rock." Potter laughed heartily.

"Right no rock cakes then," he said. When we reached the Great Hall everyone was already seated and waiting for us.

"Sorry guys," I said as we walked in and took the only two seats left. Consequently in-between Dumbledore and the Jack Rheed, Slytherin third year that was staying.

"Don't worry about it," Dumbledore assured us. As soon as Potter was seated in-between me and Jack the food appeared on the table.

"Eloise, could you please pass the parsnips?" Dumbledore asked the Hufflepuff third year. She looked so startled at being addressed by the Headmaster that she almost dropped the bowl she was holding. I sniggered into my pumpkin juice as McGonagall frowned at me. Every year Dumbledore intimidated the younger students by knowing their names. For some reason I found it highly amusing.

The blushing Hufflepuff passed the parsnips to Jack who in turn handed them to me to send to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Lily," he said with a smile. "Would you like some soup? It's chicken noodle." He knew me too well.

"Thanks Professor," I said taking the bowl from him.

"Horace did you have a nice day?" Dumbledore said to Professor Slughorn. This time it was James who snorted into his drink. Apparently, Dumbledore addressing the teachers by their first names was humorous to him.

"It was lovely," he replied nonchalantly. Slughorn was more concerned with how much food made its way onto his plate than exchanging pleasantries with the Headmaster.

"And how about you Minerva?" Dumbledore asked turning to the Transfiguration teacher. Potter almost choked on his chicken upon hearing McGonagall addressed in such a casual manner.

"Wonderful Albus. I heard it's supposed to snow tomorrow," she replied.

"Excellent," Dumbledore seemed very pleased by this. "More chicken James?" Potter had finished his first helping.

"Er no thanks sir. I think I'll try to save some room for desert. Lily's been raving about the rock cakes all day," James could barely suppress his grin as he said this. I shot him a dirty look. Great now I'd have to eat one of the stupid things. Just when I thought Potter was acting nice and friendly, he pulled one of his stupid stunts.

"Ahh," Dumbledore said seeming to smile knowingly. The man simply knew everything. Eventually the third course was over and desert was being passed out. "Here are the rock cakes you so kindly complimented Lily," Dumbledore said handing me the plate.

"Oh no thank you sir. I'm much too full. But I'm sure James would love to try them," I said smirking at him. Potter looked surprised. I bet he hadn't expected me to turn his evil little plan back on him. I passed the platter over to him and he took one of the deserts off the tray. I watched as he bit into the cake rather hesitantly. I could practically feel him trying to hide his grimace as he tried to chew the rock solid desert.

"Mmm," he managed to choke out. "Just as good as Lily said." He was lying through his teeth and I could tell. There, that will teach him to mess with me.

After dinner both James and I left and made our way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"I can't believe you tried to make me eat one of those awful things! You're despicable Potter," I hissed at him as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Oh come on, I was only joking," James said rolling his eyes.

"Well it wasn't very funny," I shot back at him.

"Lighten up would you?" he remarked. "It was just a joke." I didn't say anything. I was far too irritated. I knew if I opened my mouth I would just start yelling at him. "You can't be mad at me. It's Christmas Eve," Potter reasoned.

"So?" I asked.

"So it's like a rule or something. You can't be mad at people when it's the holidays!" he tried to persuade me.

"Oh yes you can," I muttered darkly.

"Something tells me you don't like the holidays," Potter said observing my dark countenance.

"So?" I repeated. He just shrugged.

"It's just that, the holidays are supposed to be a time of joy," he insisted.

"Stop right there," I warned. "Believe me, you really don't want to get me started." Potter looked mildly concerned about my apparent hatred of the holiday season but he didn't say anything else on the subject.

"Well that's besides the point anyways. It's only gonna be you and me for the next to weeks and therefore you can't hate me or you will be alone all break!" James declared. He looked pretty proud oh himself for coming up with his reasoning.

"I'm okay with that," I said rolling my eyes. "I've had to be alone plenty of times before. It's not a big deal." This seemed to make Potter upset. He was frowning at me.

"No one should be alone on the holidays," he seemed adamant about it.

"It wouldn't be the first time," I tried to shrug him off but Potter wasn't having it.

"That's awful," he told me sadly. I just looked at him.

"And yet here you are…alone," I pointed out.

"But I'm not alone Lily. I'm with you," he said with a small smile. His statement hovered out in the open. It was so simple and yet it struck a chord with me. He was right. Neither of us was alone really.

"I suppose you're right," I admitted. We had reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Fine" I said to her. Both Potter and I stepped inside. I suddenly realized how sleepy the Christmas Eve feast had made me. I desperately wanted to go to bed. I let out an involuntary yawn.

"Tired?" Potter asked me.

"Exhausted," I replied.

"Ah well, I reckon you should get some sleep then," he said turning to go to the boys' dormitory. I made my way over to the girls' dorm.

"Goodnight Evans!" he called out. I looked over at him and he was grinning for whatever reason.

"Goodnight," I replied half-heartedly.

"Happy Christmas Lily," he said with a smile. For a moment I was a little bit shocked at his sentiment but I recovered quickly.

"Er you too," I called out lamely. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke the next morning to a decent sized pile of presents at the foot of my bed. The one thing I did like about the holidays was the presents. Then again, presents are just another sign of the greedy nature of human beings. You always give less than you receive. For example, my sister Petunia only gives presents that can be found at cheap warehouse stores and yet she expects to receive the most expensive gifts.

Anyways I moved to the edge of my bed so I could have easier access to my pile of gifts. I picked up the smallest present first and glanced at the card. It was from Petunia so it probably wasn't any good. At least I got to get the worst over with first. I tore away the brown wrapping paper and saw a small box. I opened it hesitantly, half expecting a bomb to explode in my face. Inside was a stick of deodorant.

Was she trying to say something with this present? Did she think I had bad body odor? How could she possibly know what I smell like I never even see her. My logical side finally kicked in when I saw the by two get one free sticker on the back. She'd probably kept one for herself and given the other to our mum. It made sense. It was something only Petunia would do.

The next present I opened was much better than deodorant. My parents had gotten me a very pretty silver hairbrush. I read the tag and it could apparently make even my wild hair straight with just one stroke. I eagerly pulled my hair out of the pony tail I had slept in and went into the bathroom. I brushed a few strands of my hair and watched as they changed from unruly, frizzy, and wavy to silky, shiny, and straight. I gleefully brushed my entire head. I would get a lot of use out of this gift.

My friends Alice and Mary had combined efforts to get me the complete works of Sarah Dessen, my favorite muggle author. It was a gesture I truly appreciated. Now instead of starting next term's assignments early I could read something fun. None of my other presents were too significant. I'd gotten a couple of chocolates from my other roommates. My grandparents sent me a sweater I knew I'd never wear and my muggle friend from before Hogwarts sent me a gift card to her favorite store. I then noticed a small present that had somehow fallen out of my pile. It was wrapped rather nicely in red and gold paper. I opened it slowly, savoring the last present I would open this year.

Inside the box were a note and a necklace. The necklace was absolutely beautiful. It was a tiny gold heart on a delicate gold chain. It was simple and elegant…just my type. I wondered who could have possibly given it to me as I fastened the clasp around my neck. I then remembered the note inside.

Dear Lily,

I know I'm not your favorite person ever but I still felt like buying you a Christmas present anyways. I saw this in a muggle shop and it reminded me of you so much that I just had to get it for you. You don't have to keep it if you don't want. I left you a receipt…you can take it back for store credit or something like that. I don't know. For some reason I just wanted you to have it. Happy Christmas.

Love James.

I couldn't believe James Potter had gotten me such a beautiful and perfect gift. It was by far my favorite present that year! I suddenly began to panic. James Potter had gotten me a gift and I loved it! What should I do!? I couldn't possibly wear it in front of him. Then he would see it and know how much I loved it and I would feel obliged to thank him and then things would get very awkward. And Mary had only sent me a gift card to give him. She'd gotten him a gift card to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Granted, I knew he would use it. Potter loved Quidditch and he was constantly getting new things for the sport. It's just a gift card is so cold and impersonal and he'd gotten me the most perfect present ever.

I stressed out about the present for much longer than I'd like to admit before realizing it wasn't really a big deal. Everyone knew Potter liked me a lot more than I liked him…he definitely knew too. So he wouldn't feel insulted by a gift card. He couldn't. If he did—well then I'd feel like a right git.

It then occurred to me that I would have to face James again eventually. We were the only two people in the tower. We're bound to come across each other eventually. I made sure the necklace wasn't visible under my sweater and glanced at the clock. It was already eleven; he was definitely awake already. I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the common room.

As I predicted, James was already awake. He was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire reading a book. It was a funny picture. James had never really struck me as the type to read by the fire. But as I was starting to realize I didn't really know James so well after all. I approached him slowly and quietly. I didn't want to disrupt his reading. James was far more perceptive than I give him credit for. He sensed my approach before I realized he'd stopped reading.

"Happy Christmas," he said to me as a morning greeting.

"Happy Christmas," I replied. "Thanks for your present." The words were out of my mouth before I even knew I was going to say them. James smiled at my thanks.

"I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for yours as well. It was nice." Again I felt guilty for having gotten him such a sucky present when he'd gotten me something so nice. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face so I found myself staring as his abdomen. It was then that I noticed the rather peculiar sweater he was wearing. It looked like it was made by hand. It was a lovely shade of green with his initials, JP, embroidered in gold on the front. And underneath the initials was a golden broomstick.

"That's a lovely sweater," I said. I then realized how awkward I was being standing above him, staring at his sweater. I hastily sat down on the couch next to his chair. There, much better.

"Thanks," he said grinning broadly. "My mum made it for me. She always knits a new one…every Christmas." He looked so proud you would have thought he made the sweater himself.

"Why aren't you with her? Your mum I mean. Why aren't you with your parents?" I asked.

"My parents are aurors and they got called away on a mission. So I had to arrange to stay at the castle last minute," James explained.

"But what about your friends?" I continued to ask. I don't why I was so suddenly so curious about his life.

"Well Remus's mum is very ill so he went home to visit her and she can't really have a lot of people over there. And Sirius has a dying Uncle whose will he wants in on…so he's with him. Peter is on vacation with his entire family in Mexico for some family reunion. So that left me at Hogwarts," James informed me. I was surprised at his honest answer. "What about you?" he asked me.

"I never go home for the holidays," I reminded him.

"I know—but why not?" he wanted to know.

"I don't get along well with my family too much," I admitted. "I went home my first year and it caused so much trouble. There was a lot of yelling and drama. And it was the holidays so I figured that my family would have a better time if they celebrated the holidays without me."

"Why don't you get along?" James asked seeming genuinely interested.

"My sister hates me for being a witch," I told him. James nodded.

"Well that's not true you know. What you said about them having a better time without you. I bet they miss you every year. And they probably wish you were there right now. Even if you fight with your sister that's got to be better than not having a sister at all," James said. It all made sense coming out of his mouth and yet I still couldn't believe it. They were better off without me.

"I don't know. I'm not much of a thrill to have around during the holidays anyway. I'm pretty much a scrooge," I confessed.

"You?" James exclaimed looking shocked. "I would never have picked you to be the scrooge. I could see someone like Mary being a bit of a scrooge but never you!"

"The holidays and I were just not meant to be," I replied casually.

"That's rubbish and I'll prove it to you," he declared.

"How?" I wondered.

"This year will be the best holiday break you've ever had!" James told me confidently.

"Well seeing as I've spent every holiday break cooped up in the dorm you don't really have a lot of competition," I pointed out.

"Nonsense," James brushed the knowledge aside. "First we get brunch!" he declared.

"Is brunch part of your ultimate holiday celebration?" I asked warily.

"Nah I'm just really hungry," James said shrugging and I laughed. We walked hastily through the corridors. It was always cold in the stone corridors in the morning. I shivered and then cast a warming charm on my clothes. Much better.

"It's a white Christmas!" James said excitedly. I followed his gaze out of the window. It had in fact, started to snow.

"We haven't had one of those in a while," I observed the snow with a small grin.

"We are so going out there later," he said with a devilish grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I said shaking my head. James just kept walking to the great hall. The dining area was still in it's holiday set up: one giant circular table in the middle of the room. Slughorn, McGonagall, and the two Ravenclaws were currently eating their brunch. James and I took our seats from the previous night and said good morning to everyone.

I piled my plate high with the delicious pancakes and French toast. I loved Christmas morning breakfast. It was always so tasty. James too was squeezing excess amounts of food onto his plate.

"How was your morning Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked me as I poured syrup onto my pancakes.

"Surprisingly good Professor," I answered.

"And yours?" she asked turning to James.

"Even better than I'd expected," he told her with a grin. The professor looked from James to me and back to James and then back to me again. She was no doubt drawing her own conclusions about our morning. I could practically see it in her face. Never would she guess we had simply just talked. Usually talking with James doesn't make me happy. It used to have the opposite effect in fact.

Once we got back to the common room I immediately gathered my school books to get a head start on next term's work. I was comfortably set up at a table trying to make sense of banishing objects when James came down from the boys' dormitory dressed head to toe in black. He looked absolutely ridiculous. He was wearing large black snow boots, waterproof black pants, an oversized black winter coat, black gloves and a black hat.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked him curiously.

"Because I'm going out in the snow and I don't want to freeze to death!" he explained as if it were obvious.

"Why didn't you just apply a heating charm to regular clothes?" I wondered.

"Because dressing like this is half the fun," he reasoned. I shook my head but laughed anyway. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Outside?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, that's the idea," he replied.

"I don't think so," I said shaking my head.

"Your loss," he replied shrugging. I was surprised at how easily he gave up on the subject. He didn't even try to persuade me to change my mind. I watched as he left the common room to brave the blizzard like snow outside. I went back to my books as soon as he had disappeared through the portrait hole.

I had been working for at least an hour when my curiosity finally got the best of me. I just had to know what James was up to. I went over to a window and scanned the grounds for a sign of James. I didn't spot him at first. What caught my eye was the towering snow fort he was hiding behind with Jack Rheed. He appeared to be engaged in some sort of war with the rest of the students. I saw the Jenny and Penny the fifth year twins from Ravenclaw, Eloise the third year, and Connor the fourth year from Hufflepuff hiding behind a fort of their own. It seemed like they were having a lot of fun. Perhaps I ought to go outside and join them.

I pulled a blue sweatshirt on over my shirt and grabbed my trust Gryffindor scarf. I hastily shoved some mittens onto my hands and after hauling some boots up over my socks I applied a heating charm to all of my clothes. The cool atmosphere of the stone castle didn't affect me as I walked down from Gryffindor tower. I eventually made my way over to the grounds where James had staged his snowball fight.

As soon as I stepped outside snowflakes began to hit me. I looked up and saw that it was still snowing. I quickly performed a water repelling charm on all my clothes as well. The cold snow would have no affect on my body temperature.

"Look out!" a voice yelled. I spun around to see where the call had come from but I was too late. A cold, hard, wet snowball hit me square in the chest.

"Sorry Lily!" yelled Connor.

"You're in the firing zone," James informed me. I quickly made my way over to his fort and took shelter there.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"What does it look like?! It's a snowball war," James informed me chucking a snowball over the snow wall towards Connor and Eloise.

"Four against two hardly seems fair," I told him.

"Well it would be four against three if you joined our team," Jack pointed out. I was surprised he was the one to ask me. Normally Slytherins didn't ask Gryffindors to join them in anything.

"I don't have very good aim," I warned them.

"Nonsense," James said shaking his head. "Here," he handed me the snowball he had just made. "Take this one and chuck it at the twins." I did as I was told and missed by a mile. I did manage to hit Connor's back though.

"Maybe you should stick to making the balls then," James said with a shrug.

"Well that's easy," I said taking out my wand, "I can just—" but I was cut off by Jack yelling.

"No no no no no no!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"You can't use your wand," he told me shaking his head. I looked at James for confirmation and he nodded.

"Why not?" I wanted to know.

"Because this is a classic muggle snowball war," Jack explained as if it should be obvious. "Keep that in your pocket." I never thought I would live to see the day where a Slytherin would tell me to act like a muggle.

"Alright then," I obliged and pocketed my wand. I started to roll snowballs and placed them in two piles: one for Jack and one for James. The two of them were actually very good. They very rarely missed their target. Occasionally someone would run out into the area between the two forts, James had deemed it no man's land, and the individual would get pelted with snow. It was rather entertaining. I hadn't laughed so hard in weeks.

Eventually everyone started to get tired and cold. Even my warming charm was starting to wear off in the freezing snow. We had to call a truce and head inside for lunch. I hoped they were serving soup again. What I would do for a nice bowl of chicken soup and a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"I knew you would come down eventually," James said to me as we made our way to the Great Hall.

"Did you now?" I asked.

"Naturally. You couldn't resist seeing what sort of ridiculous mayhem I forced upon everyone else," James explained his theory…which was true.

"I have to admit I was rather curious," I confessed.

"It was a pretty spectacular snowball fight," James said proudly.

"I can't believe you and Jack took on the four of them by yourselves for awhile," I said in awe.

"Jack's got a great arm," James informed me. "He would be on the Quidditch team for sure if he were in any other house but Slytherin."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Because in Slytherin it isn't about your ability it's about how much money you have," James said frowning.

"That's annoying," I sympathized

"Tell me about it," James sighed.

We ate lunch with most of the staff. A lot more people were present at lunch than at breakfast.

"Where's Dumbledore?" James whispered to me. I forgot James was not a regular for holidays at Hogwarts so he wouldn't know how Dumbledore spent most of the day coming up with brilliant ideas for Christmas Crackers for later on that evening.

"Getting ready for later," I whispered back.

"What's later?" he wanted to know.

"It's a surprise," I told him. I went back to my soup and enjoyed the light, warm, and dry snow falling from the ceiling. I could practically feel James holding himself back from hounding me with more questions.

"I don't enjoy surprises," he muttered.

"Sure you do," I said to him, "In fourth year you used to hide behind suits of armor and jump out at people and yell SURPRISE!" I reminded him. James grinned.

"Well I like surprises when I'm the one doing the surprising," he decided.

"Well that's too bad," I teased. He pretended me be offended but I could tell he was getting excited anyways.

We walked back to Gryffindor tower with full stomachs. I couldn't remember ever having eaten so much at a Christmas lunch. I was exhausted from eating and playing outside in the snow. When James and I got back to the common room we both collapsed on the couches in front of the fireplace.

"I'm so full," James moaned.

"I feel like I just ate a pack of hippogriffs," I groaned.

"I'm tired," he sighed.

"Me too," I agreed. I could feel myself slowly drifting off. The couch was comfortable, the common room was warm, and I was exhausted. Slowly but surely I was falling fast asleep. I had a tiny inkling that James was as well.

I woke up still on the couch but curled up underneath a blanket. Someone must have given it to me while I was sleeping. I looked over at the couch where James had previously been and saw that he was no longer there. With a yawn, I stretched my arms over my head and slowly got to me feet. A quick glance out the window told me that the sun had already set so it must be getting close to dinner time. The sound of footsteps on the staircase meant that James was coming down from his dorm.

"Lily?" he called out before he came into sight.

"Yeah?" I replied as he came around the corner.

"Oh good you're up," he said with a small smile, "Dinner is in fifteen minutes so I figured I'd come wake you up if you weren't up already."

"Just woke up," I told him.

"You were out for awhile," he said. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I like naps," was my simply reply. I noticed that he had changed out of the clothes he was wearing before during the snowball fight. I looked down at my own ensemble—not exactly Christmas dinner material. There were still fifteen more minutes before dinner started if I was fast I could change. "I'm going to get changed for dinner." I informed him. James nodded.

"I'll wait," he said.

"Oh no you don't have to," I exclaimed even though part of me wanted him to.

"It's all right I don't mind," he assured me.

"Alright I can be ready in five minutes," I told him before turning on my heel and sprinting up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. I rifled through my trunk until I found my Christmas sweater. It was green with a gold tree and red presents underneath. I put on some pants and ran a brush through my hair. I dashed downstairs in record timing.

"That was only three minutes," James said, "I'm impressed." I smiled at him and noticed that he was wearing the sweater his mom had knit for him. It was exactly the same shade of green as mine.

"We match," I observed laughing. James looked from his sweater to mine and laughed as well.

"I can go change if you want," he offered.

"No no," I protested, "It kinda like it." James grinned and we started walking down to the Great Hall.

"So about this surprise," he began.

"Don't even think about it!" I laughed, "I'm not going to tell you what it is. You're just going to have to wait and find out."

"It better be worth it," he joked.

"I think it might be," I said. Our path was blocked by a dozen suits of armor all assembled in a nice little group. They were singing Christmas carols as Peeves conducted them. Only the lyrics were altered slightly and if McGonagall knew she would have a cow. James sniggered as we pushed our way through and I couldn't help but giggle. It was sort of funny. They were currently doing a rendition of Slughorn got run over by a reindeer and it was kind of amusing. When we made it to the Great Hall we were the last two to the table.

"Sorry guys," I said as we sat down.

"Did you run into an overly festive Peeves as well?" Slughorn asked us. I turned to look at him and had to hastily turn my laugh into a cough. I could hear James sniggering beside me. Slughorn was dressed up as Santa Claus.

"Yes," I managed to choke out.

"You got off easy," he remarked noticing that neither of us was dressed ridiculously.

"He wouldn't let me through until I made my outfit look more festive," Slughorn sighed twirling a beard to rival Dumbledore's.

"Something tells me this isn't the surprise you were referring to?" James whispered to me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not the surprise but definitely a surprise," I replied.

"Lily, James, your sweaters are lovely?" Dumbledore commented. I felt myself blush and James laughed.

"Thank you sir," he replied gallantly while I mumbled.

"Next year you two should match," Dumbledore suggested to Connor and Eloise as his eyes twinkled. The two just nodded while staring at James and myself. Thankfully the first course appeared on the table and any conversation besides who could pass what food to whom halted. I helped myself to a hefty serving of soup and scooped myself some pasta. For awhile the table was silent while everyone began to dig in.

"I must say the house-elves have outdone themselves this year," Dumbledore commented. Instantly everyone chimed in to praise the food. After the first course came the second, and then the third, and then finally dessert. I'd been saving room for the apple myself and although we were all full everyone couldn't help but try some fudge. It was highly amusing when Professor Flitwick discovered the first cracker and it exploded to produce a large overstuffed replica of the giant squid. Penny and Jenny giggled into their cups of pumpkin juice. Dumbledore's cracker created a Santa hat which he eagerly placed on his head.

McGonagall tried to avoid having to put her Santa hat on but Dumbledore eagerly swiped her regular everyday hat off her head and put the Santa hat on her head for her. Every time he looked at her James had to swallow a laugh. Slughorn's cracker yielded several little mice causing him to squeal like a little girl. I laughed for a good five minutes.

"I take it that this is the surprise you were referring to," James said to me.  
"The very one," I told him.

"It's a very good surprise," he assessed the chaos.

"I know," I said smiling. I looked over at McGonagall who had removed the hat from her head and trapped one of the mice inside. "I love it when they all go crazy."

"It's refreshing," James agreed.

"What did you get inside yours?" I asked him. James held up pajama pants with snitches all over them. I shook my head. He would get a decent gift, not at all embarrassing.

"How bout you?" he asked me.

"I haven't opened it yet," I said picking up the cracker.

"Well go on," he urged. I turned the cracker and pulled the tab sticking out nervously. At first nothing happened and then a rocket zoomed out of it and went straight up towards the ceiling. Then there was silence. James looked at me as if he expected me to be able to explain it. I just shrugged my shoulders. We both looked up at the ceiling curiously. And then there was a bang and an explosion of color. The rocket multiplied and set off a spectacular fireworks show on the ceiling. It was dazzling and entrancing. Everyone looked up from the table to watch it.

"That was lovely," Dumbledore said when the fireworks stopped whizzing through the air. "I think I'm going to call it a night cap." He announced and Slughorn and McGonagall followed him out of the Great Hall. Several people lingered pulling open more crackers and eating dessert. Flitwick was discussing something with the two Ravenclaw twins and Jack was laughing and talking with Eloise and Connor.

"So has it been the best holiday break yet?" James asked me.

"Well break isn't over yet so I can't really answer that can I?" I replied.

"Well best Christmas Day then?" he suggested.

"It's definitely up there," I told him. James grinned as if my enjoying this Christmas was all thanks to him. Well it was partly…but I wasn't about to tell him that. I yawned and glanced at the watch on my wrist. It was already eleven.

"Time for bed?" James asked.

"I think it might be," I admitted.

"You'd think that four hour nap would have helped you stay up a bit later," he joked. I laughed lightly feeling rather festive as we began to walk back to the common room.

"Thanks for the blanket," I said remembering waking up with a blanket that I definitely did not fall asleep with. And seeing as he's the only other person at Hogwarts who can get into our Tower besides the Professors I'm assuming it was him.

"You're welcome," James said looking suddenly shy. "You're wearing the necklace." He observed the necklace he'd given me sticking out over the collar of my sweater. He seemed very happy that I was wearing it.

"Of course I am…it's beautiful," I told him. A week ago I never would have confessed that I thought something James Potter gave me was beautiful. Maybe it was the Christmas Spirit taking over. But then again, a week ago I didn't even believe that Christmas Spirit existed so maybe not.

"I think you're beautiful," he said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. My face must have betrayed how completely shocked I was to hear him say that because he laughed a little bit. I noticed that he was blushing. James Potter was blushing because of me! I couldn't believe it.

"I—er, um thanks," I stuttered blushing to the roots of my hair. We'd reached the portrait of the fat lady but we just kept standing there, just looking at each other. The fat lady cleared her throat in irritation. I jumped up in surprise, having completely forgotten about her. When I looked up I noticed something green hanging above our heads.

"Mistletoe," James observed. I nodded my head staring up at it. I glanced back down at James who was looking at me intently. For a second I really thought he was going to take advantage of the stupid plant and kiss me. But then the fat lady spoke.

"Actually I've just changed the password to mistletoe…come on in." I turned around and found myself about to glare at her. Then I realized I was glaring at her because she stopped James from kissing me. Did that mean I'd actually wanted him to kiss me? I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice James walk into the common room. He turned around and looked at me through the portrait hole.

"You coming in? he asked looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah yeah," I exclaimed before stumbling in my haste. James held out his hand and pulled me through the portrait hole.

"When did you get to be so clumsy?" he asked jokingly. I honestly had no idea. I seemed to be falling down a lot these days though. "Well goodnight Lily," James said letting go of my hand and heading off to his dorm.

"Goodnight James," I called out to his retreating back. He spun around and looked at me in shock.

"What did you just say?" he wanted to know. Was he going mad?

"I said goodnight. What? I can't say goodnight?" I asked jokingly.

"No no it's just—you called me James," he said.

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"And you never call me James," he went on.

"Alright sorry. Would you rather me call you something else? How does Ricky sound?" I offered. James was in such a state of shock that he didn't even laugh at my poor attempt at humor.

"No no James is good," he decided before turning back around. Blokes are so weird. I hadn't really thought about but I guess I always did call him Potter. But Potter just seems so cold and informal and these past two days have been rather nice. I didn't even notice when I stopped referring to him as Potter mentally. And then there was that whole thing with the almost kiss incident. It had been so close and then the stupid fat lady had to go shooting her mouth off.

But did that really mean I wanted him to kiss me. Could I really go from wanting to strangle him to wanting to kiss him in a manner of two days? That just didn't make sense. But sense when did anything in my life ever make sense? I can't deny it though. I was disappointed when he didn't kiss me.

The next day I had sort of expected things to be weird and awkward with me and James. But strangely they weren't. He waited for me to come downstairs before we headed off to breakfast. He chattered on and on about everything from the crackers last night to the Christmas soup and I listened. Not once did he mention the incident with the almost kiss. I guess he decided not to talk about it. That was fine with me…for now.

Apparently no one had ever told James about Boxing Day. When we walked into the Great Hall he seemed completely shocked to see the house-elves sitting at the four tables and the entire staff table converted into a kitchen area. Dumbledore was instructing the teachers as well as Penny and Jenny on what to do as they prepared a meal for the house-elves.

"Er, what's going on?" James asked me. Eloise and Connor stumbled in behind us, completely unfazed by the situation.

"It's Boxing Day James," I said fighting the urge to roll me eyes.

"Yeah but aren't you supposed to you know give poor people money?" he wondered. I shook my head.

"Do you see any people around that we can give money to?" I asked sarcastically. "This is Dumbledore's take on Boxing Day. We make all the meals for the house elves."

"Oh, that's cool!" James said eagerly. I just laughed at him as he made his way over to the staff table excitedly. Dumbledore immediately put us on pancake duty and James hummed while we cooked.

As strange asit was I found myself enjoying James's company. He was always so bright and positive and friendly. There was never a dull moment. He even managed to make doing our school work fun. And he was whip smart too. I had never really noticed how intelligent he was due to the fact that he was usually goofing off in class. He was practically an expert in Transfiguration. I was reading the chapter we were due to study next term and James answered every question I had. Albeit, he had to ask me for help on the Charms essay Flitwick gave us but still…

As the week went on I learned even more about James. I'd always thought he was a spoiled rotten only child but I never knew much about his family. We were once again, discussing the fact that I never venture home for Christmas and I was still surprised he had stayed at the castle.

"So you don't have any aunts or uncles to stay with?" I asked.

"Nope. No brothers or sisters either. My parents weren't even supposed to be able to have kids. Apparently I'm some sort of miracle," he joked.

"That's crazy to think you almost didn't exist," I commented.

"Sometimes I wish I had siblings," James added thoughtfully.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't," I sighed, "You always want what you don't have. Is this your first holiday alone?"

"Yeah, it's weird," James confessed.

"I'm sorry. It must be bloody awful," I felt bad. My company was probably dreadful compared to being surrounded his friends and family. James shook his head.

"Of course it's not bloody awful," James disagreed with a laugh. "I'm with you! This has been one of the best Christmases I've had. I can only watch my Great Aunt Gertrude get drunk off of elf-whiskey so many times." I laughed lightly at that and tried to keep myself from blushing.

"I should get to bed its pretty late," I said as I stood up. I gathered my books from the table we were working at and started to walk over to the staircase. I made it about three steps before I tripped over James's Potions book and fell flat on my face. "Bloody hell!" I swore as I toppled to the ground. I could hear James laughing as he came over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked between laughs.

"Your concern is touching," I remarked sarcastically. But his laughter was contagious and I found myself joining in.

"Seriously Lily when did you get so clumsy?" he wanted to know.

"I've been asking myself the same thing for about a week," I admitted.

"You really should get some rest," James suggested as he pulled me off the floor.

"You're telling me," I sighed rubbing my shoulder where I had hit it on the ground. I'd made it about two steps before stumbling again. "Merlin's pants!" This time James caught me before I hit the ground. He steadied me by my arm and I could feel the color rising to my cheeks. Damn my tendency to blush at everything.

"You have got to stop falling," he told me. I fought off the urge to blush even more as I left and headed off to my bed.

"I've got a brilliant idea!" James exclaimed. It was December 31st, and seven o'clock in the morning.  
"What are you doing up this early?" I asked as James approached me in the common room. I'd been up all night tossing and turning in my sleep. James was confusing me and lately I'd been thinking I could fancy him and that just didn't make any sense. It completely messed up the order of all things natural.

"I could ask you the same thing," he shot back at me grinning.

"Couldn't sleep," I told him with a shrug.

"Me either. Now that we've got that out of the way are you going to ask me what my brilliant idea is?" he was clearly very excited so I decided to humor him.

"Alright what is it?" I asked.

"We should have a New Year's party!" James declared.

"And who would you plan on inviting. Me you and good old Professor Binns?" I asked with a laugh. His awful sense of humor was rubbing off on me. I had to stop making bad jokes.

"No silly. I want to invite our friends," he said as if it should be obvious.

"All of our friends are at home," I reminded him.

"But we've got Jack, Penny, Eloise, Jenny, and Connor!" James listed. Only James would make friends with every single student staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. He really was rather extraordinary.

"And where do you suggest having this party?" I asked.

"In the common room of course," James shook his head at me.

"And how do you plan on getting five students from three other houses in here?" I continued my array of questions.

"I'm going to ask Dumbledore about it. Something tells me he wouldn't mind too much. And what is it with all these questions!" James laughed.

"Just making sure you really thought about this. There's a lot against this idea. I just don't want you to get your hopes up," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Silly Lily of course I didn't think about this. The plan came to me in a dream," James declared proudly.

"Ah right, of course," I shook my head but smiled nonetheless. James's spontaneity was becoming rather endearing. "By all means, go find Dumbledore and ask him!" I urged.

"You're coming with me!" James insisted pulling me out of my chair. He took off at a jog and I stumbled to keep up with him.

"But I'm still wearing my pajamas!" I protested.

"So am I," James exclaimed. He was in fact, wearing a white t-shirt and the Quidditch pants he'd gotten from his Christmas cracker. We half walked half ran through the halls until we found Dumbledore in the library.

"Sir!" James called out to him.

"Good morning James," Dumbledore said with a nod, "Lily."

"Good morning sir," we chorused.

"What can I do for you on this fine morning?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something," James began.

"Ask away," Dumbledore said sitting down at a table. We both sat down across from him.

"We want to have a New Years' Party in our common room," James informed him.

"Well then go ahead!" Dumbledore said happily. "It is not really any of my business what you two do in your common room." For some reason that statement made me blush and James seemed taken aback as well. He recovered a lot quicker than I did though.

"We want to invite Connor, and Eloise, and Penny and Jenny, and Jack," James explained.

"Ahh I see. Well, that's very kind of you," Dumbledore observed. For a second I thought he was going to say no so I interjected on James's behalf.

"Please sir! We really want to celebrate with all of our friends. It wouldn't be the same without them. It would only be one night," I pleaded. James smiled at me.

"Of course of course," Dumbledore acquiesced. "I shall arrange for the fat lady to make a password just for tonight so that you may have your party. I will also inform all the Professors…just so they know what's going on."

"Thank you sir!" James and I said at the same time. James's smile was contagious and I couldn't help but mimic his huge grin. We left the library excitedly talking about his plans for the party. Apparently James had excellent connections down in the kitchens so food would be no problem. We saw Penny and Jenny on their way down to breakfast and invited them to the party. They both said they would be there. Jack and Connor were coming back from breakfast and we invited them as well. Connor promised to pass the message along to Eloise. Everyone would meet us in the common room around eight.

"So food from the house elves, but what do you plan to do about decorations?" I asked him.

"I can transfigure some no problem. And I'm sure you can charm the room real nice," James decided.

"What else…music?" I wondered.

"Remus left me his wireless and said I could use it so I think we're good with that," James had an answer for everything!

"Drinks?" I asked.

"Hogsmeade," he said simply.

"And just how do you plan on getting into Hogsmeade?" I wanted to know.

"I have my ways," James assured me.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Trust me," he replied. And oddly enough, I did. "Do you want to come?" he offered. A week ago I would have said now without a thought. But somehow, something changed.

"Sure!" I said eagerly. So ten minutes later we were huddled together under James's invisibility cloak sneaking through the castle.

"I still can't believe you have one of these!" I said in awe.

"It used to be my dad's," James explained, "It gets passed down from father to son…it's been like that for ages."

"It's incredible," I observed. We made our way to a statue of a witch with a hump.

"Dissendium," James said tapping the hump. It opened up and revealed a dark passageway. "Ladies first?" James suggested.

"No way am I jumping into a dark hole alone!" I refused. James just shrugged and hopped in.

"C'mon!" he called up. I took a deep breath and jumped in after him.

We walked for what felt like hours. The passageway was dark and narrow but at least we didn't have to crouch under the cloak anymore. There was no way anyone would spot us down there. The passageway eventually let us out in the cellar of Honeydukes. James threw the invisibility cloak back over us and we eventually made our way to The Three Broomsticks.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"Wait here," James instructed me. He slipped out from under the cloak and headed straight for the bar. "Good afternoon Rosmerta!" James greeted the barmaid. She grinned at him.

"What can I do for you today Potter?" she asked.

"I'm gonna need a couple cases of butterbeer," James said.

"Throwin a party with Pettigrew, Lupin, and Black?" she wondered as she busted around the counter, eventually emerging with the drinks.

"Not this time Rosmerta," James replied. Judging by his tone he was definitely smiling at her.

"That's interesting," she observed.

"Add it to our tab would you?" James asked. She nodded obligingly. "Good day!" James called to her as he made his way back over to me. "Would you do the honors?" James asked me. I cast a shrinking charm on the butterbeer and we slipped the drinks into our pockets. "Brilliant," James said as we made our way back to Hogwarts. When we got back to the castle it was already four in the afternoon. We went about decorating the common room.

James conjured some balloons and tied them down throughout the room. He changed some spare rolls of toilet paper into streams and I charmed the balloons and streamers to change colors alternating between red, green, yellow, and blue. James fished out a box of firecrackers from Sirius's trunk to set off at midnight and I conjured some of the accessories we always had at muggle parties. The common room looked pretty festive by five and I collapsed onto a couch to admire our handiwork.

"It looks good," I observed. James sat down next to me.

"Even better than I imagined," he agreed with a sigh.

"This really was a good idea," I told him.

"Thanks," he grinned. "You should take a nap," he suggested.

"But I'm not even tired," I said with a yawn. We both laughed. "Ok fine," I conceded. "You should too. It's going to be a long night." James nodded but we both stayed on the couch. Eventually I drifted off just staring at the fire.

When I woke up I noticed that my head had somehow drifted onto James's shoulder. I quickly jerked it back, hoping he hadn't noticed. I wasn't wearing my watch so I chanced a glance at James's wrist. It was seven thirty. I got up and stretched. I decided to wake James up and give him a chance to get ready. Hesitantly, I shook his arm to try and stir him from his sleep. Eventually James woke up.

"The party starts in half an hour," I told him. James leapt off the couch.

"Dear Merlin!" he exclaimed. "We've got to get ready."

"Sure," I agreed trying not to laugh at how frantic he seemed. It was his party after all, and he wanted things to go off without a hitch.

"Go! Go get ready!" he insisted pushing me towards the girl's dormitory.

"Ok ok ok, calm your hippogriffs," I laughed as he sprinted up to his dorm. I made my way up to my dorm with great trepidation. I hated getting ready for parties. I was absolutely hopeless without Mary and Alice to tell me what to wear. I settled for my favorite pair of black patterned tights, Mary's black boots, and Alice's blue dress. I ran a brush threw my hair and pinned a bit back with a blue clip that matched the dress. I looked in the mirror and was quite pleased with my reflection. Maybe I wasn't so hopeless after all.

I made my way back down to the common room where James was setting up the wireless. He was bent of the mechanism with a look of immense concentration on his face. He was wearing nice gray jeans and a black shirt and looked quite handsome. I never thought I'd see the day where I found James Potter good looking and yet I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Oh hey Lily!" he said when he noticed me. "You get ready fast…could you come over here and help me out?" he asked looking genuinely puzzled. I laughed and waved my wand. Instantly we had music. "How did you?" James stared at me dumbfounded.

"Remus taught me," I informed him.

"Well you'll have to teach me one day," he decided. He stepped away from the area where he'd set up the wireless and glanced at my outfit.

"You look very," he paused, as if trying to find the right word. Only I didn't get to find out what he was going to say because we were interrupted by the arrival of Penny and Jenny. They were dressed nice, like me and I was quite relieved to not be out of place.

"Hey guys!" James said eagerly as they came into our common room. They took in their surroundings in awe.

"You're common room is very cozy looking," Penny observed. I made a mental note that Penny was wearing pink just in case I forgot how to tell them apart.

"And you've got a great view," Jenny added looking out our window.

"It is rather nice," I agreed. Just then Jack came stumbling through the portrait hole.

"Tripped on the stupid thing," he muttered.

"Don't worry. Lily does it all the time," James said with a laugh. I would have protested, I don't do it all the time, only when James is around making me nervous.

"It's become a bad habit of mine," I admitted. Eloise and Connor were the last two to arrive and they were holding hands.

"Are you two?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"Together? Yes," Eloise finished for her. Penny squealed happily. Normally, the girlish squealing over stupid things like boyfriends would have made me want to vomit but somehow I found myself becoming excited for Eloise and Connor. The holidays were turning me into a damn softie.

"That's great," I told her smiling.

"There's snacks on the tables," James told everyone "and butterbeer by the fireplace." The house elves had provided us with excellent party food.

"I brought exploding snap," Jack said pulling the game out of his pocket.

"Anyone up for a game?" Connor asked. We all sat down around the table and played for a good hour.

"That's it!" I can't lose to you guys anymore!" Penny exclaimed.

"She's used to winning every time," Jenny explained. James or Jack had won nearly every round.

"Anyone want a butterbeer" I asked getting up to get one of my own. Pretty much everyone wanted one so James got up to help me. "This is really going very nicely," I told him when we were over by the fireplace by ourselves.

"I'm happy it worked out," James nodded.

"I have to admit I was skeptical at first," I told him.

"I know you only asked me twenty or so questions," he joked.

Light conversation carried the party until there was only an hour until midnight. Penny, Jenny, and Eloise had migrated towards the wireless and were currently dancing and laughing.

"How do wizards usually celebrate the New Year?" I asked the boys.

"I'd guess the same way as muggles. Fireworks, dancing, drinking, counting down," James listed everything.

"What do you watch?" I asked them.

"What do you mean watch?" Jack asked.

"Well on muggle television there is this television show that drops a giant ball once the clock strikes midnight," I informed them.

"We don't really watch anything," Connor said.

"We just count down," Jack told me. Connor eventually got up to dance with Eloise and Penny and Jenny made their way back towards us.

"There's one more thing I think we have to do," James said to me.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" I asked warily.

"Dance!" James exclaimed.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. You know how clumsy I've been this past week," I reminded him.

"Nonsense it's the last dance of '78 come on!" he urged.

"Alright alright," I said allowing him to drag me out where Eloise and Connor were dancing and laughing. I tripped a couple of times but I managed to not knock anyone over so that was good.

"Really Lily why have you been so clumsy this past week?" James asked me as we danced.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him in turn. He nodded intently. "Honestly, I think it's your fault."

"My fault?" James exclaimed. "How could it be my fault? I never tripped you or anything I promise!" I laughed at his outrage.

"No no I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, every time I fall it's because you're around, making me all nervous," I tried to explain.

"I make you nervous?" he wondered.

"I think so," I told him.

"Is that good or bad?" he wanted to know.

"Nervous in a good way," I assured him.

"Nervous in a good way," he repeated thoughtfully.

"Don't you go getting a big head on me!" I warned him jokingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he insisted. "So now that this year, and this holiday break are almost over I can ask you. Did I come through? Best break ever?"

"I'd have to say yes—best break ever," I replied. James grinned doggedly.

"I never thought it would be possible for me to enjoy the holiday season and somehow you made it happen," I admitted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," James said earnestly. "For the record, it's been my best break ever too."

"But you weren't with your friends or your family!" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I was with you," he shrugged his shoulders. "And I've realized it's a good thing we didn't kiss under that mistletoe." he added.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, according to Sirius those bloody plants are infested with Nargles," James informed me.

"What in the name of Merlin are Nargles?" I asked laughing.

"I've got no idea," James replied with a shrug.

"Five minutes!" Eloise came running over to us. James and I hastened to rejoin the group. James and Connor propped one of the windows open so that they could shoot off fireworks at midnight and we brought the wireless over to where the group was huddled. An announcer was conducting a nationwide countdown and we all joined in.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!" we all cheered. James touched the tip of his wand to the fireworks and they took off creating a dazzling display of colors in the sky. Eloise and Connor kissed happily and the twins each gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. I looked over at James who was watching me steadily.

"Happy New Year!" I said to him with a smile. He seemed to take that as invitation enough and wrapped an arm around my waist; bring me closer to him so that he could kiss me. I was completely shocked at first. After all he hadn't kissed me under the mistletoe so I was beginning to think he didn't really like me that way anymore. Eventually I got over my surprise and managed to kiss him back.

"Happy New Year!" he said to me.

One by one our friends started making their way back to bed. Penny and Jenny were sleeping in and Mary and Alice's bed. Jack was using Peter's bed. Eloise and Connor went off to the fifth year girl's dorm. James and I quickly cleaned up the remains of the party. We returned the common room back to its normal state and I was about to head off back to be when James stopped me.

"Hey Lily?" he called out cautiously.

"Yeah?" I replied walking back over to him.

"Do you have a moment?" he wanted to know.

"Sure what's up?" I responded.

"I've fancied you for awhile Lily. You know that. And this past week has been absolutely amazing. I've spent so much time with you and it's only made me like you that much more. I know you weren't too fond of me before but I was just sort of wondering…hoping, that maybe you'd changed your mind." James told me looking sincere. I thought about everything he'd said. It was true this break had been extraordinary. James and I hadn't exactly been the best of friends before either. And yet somehow, something had changed. When he looked at me I got nervous butterflies in my stomach and his mere presence turned me into a nervous, clumsy, wreck. I also found him incredibly handsome, intelligent, friendly, and well I was beginning to fancy the bloke.

"Yeah, I reckon I have," I informed him with a small smile.

"Really?" he looked so hopeful.

"Really," I repeated firmly.

"You think you'd wanna go to Hogsmeade with me sometime? We could use the proper entrance and everything," James asked.

"Yeah I think I'd like that," I said. "But I'm not completely adverse to the back entrance either," I added with a smirk. James grinned at that.

So within a week James Potter had managed to turn my entire world upside down. I'd once sworn to loathe him for all eternity and now I fancied the pants off him. I'd hated the holiday season more than anything else and now I found that I was really looking forward to next holiday break. I used to look forward to my next trip to the library and now I'm eagerly anticipating a date with James Potter. It really was some sort of miracle.


End file.
